Troyella Going Back to East High after college
by chloexxgirlthing
Summary: A Troyella Story about Troy and Gabriella Troy lost all contact with his parents 6 years ago and has since proposed to Gabriella and they have had there first child what happens when they go back to East High in hope of meeting there parents? - Series
1. Trailer

**

* * *

**

Trailer

_If you hadnt seen your parents in 6 years...._

_They never met there Grandchild_

_They Dont Know that your engaged_

_Or Know anything about you anymore_

_what would the meeting be like after_

_ 6 YEARS?_

_GOING BACK TO EAST HIGH (after college)_

_A Troyella Story Series Coming to A Computer Screen near you soon!!_

* * *

_Review and Rate please. P__lease tell me what you think or if i should go ahead or not? or if i have a good base or not._

_Chloe xx_


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One.

As Troy Bolton walks through the double doors of East High he feels happy at the thought of being back in the place that is very close to him and his fiancée Gabriella Montez hearts. Troy is back in East High to see his dad and introduce him and his Mother Lucille to there now 3 year old granddaughter Jessica Elle Lucy Bolton who which his parents have never met or know about. Troy lost all contact with his parents when he was eighteen and leaving East High. Troy at graduation decided to attend the University of Berkley while his true love Gabriella went to Stanford. After Graduation and a few weeks before Troy was supposed to start at Berkley Troy revived a late Scholarship Letter from Stanford University asking him to consider starting there instead of Berkley. This was a huge changing point for Troy as he had to choose between his three loves in life Basketball, Acting and Gabriella Montez. Troy in the end followed his heart and followed a delighted Gabriella to Stanford. Troy's Dad on the other hand disagreed with his son's decisions at giving up basketball and thought that Troy should stick to his plans and attends Berkley. His Dad Eventually came round to Troy's Decision and gave his son his blessing to attend Stanford. 3 weeks later when Troy Started University he bought a house with Gabriella Just outside of campus and changed his phone number after jumping into a pool on the first day with his phone in his pocket he broke his old one which held all his numbers. Two Years Later Jessica Bolton arrived and was the pride and joy of her parents lives.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Jessica was a daddy's girl and Troy always spoiled her. Troy tried to get in contact with his parents a few weeks after he broke his phone but he kept getting the wrong number. Troy two years later proposed to Gabriella while on holidays in Hawaii with Jessica. Which brings us to today, Troy is holding hands with Gabriella while there Daughter is in her arms messing with her hair.

Troy – I Never Thought I would be back here again especially in these circumstances

Gabriella – I know its Strange but think this time tomorrow your parents will know about Jess and we won't have to worry anymore.

Troy – I suppose your right im just nervous how to I break the news to my parents that I haven't seen in 6 years they have a granddaughter that they have never met.

Gabriella – Troy stop stressing your parents will be delighted at having a grandchild and as for telling them we will just tell them straight if they don't support us then that's up to them but I know we will be just fine either way.

Troy - Have I ever told you how well you cope with things?

Gabriella – Many times baby! **kisses him lightly**

Jessica – Uwwwhhhhh that's horrible *puts her head in her mother's hair*

Jessica was wearing a pink wavy knee high skirt with a wildcats hoodie which belonged to her father when he was her age and a pair of white and red flat shoes which her parents bought her for Christmas along with other gifts. Jessica had started getting annoyed in her mother's arms and kept trying to escape from her mother's firm hold on her.

Jessica – Momma let me down ppllllleeeeaaasssseeee???

Gabriella – Jess I will let you down on one condition.

Jessica – What is it mama?

Gabriella – You hold onto me or your daddy's hand at all times and no running ahead or shouting okay sweetie?

Jessica - **nods**

Gabriella places her daughter on the ground.

Troy – Come here angel and hold my hand.

Jessica walks over to her father and grasps his hand.

Gabriella – Troy would you look at this! Gabriella says looking at the notice board which has a sign-up sheet for the school musical on it.

Troy- **laughs** you got to be kidding me look whose name is at the bottom...

-----------------------------------------------------------------

THE SIGN READS

**East High is staging its 34th school musical!!**

Sign your name in Block Capitals Below

Solo Parts:

Keri Follow

Gerard long

.............

Duet Parts:

Sierra and Harry Hunter

..........

_To Be Eligible please come see Ms S Evans (music/drama teacher) in the auditorium on the 14/8/09_

----------------------------------------------------------

Gabriella – Oh My God you don't think it's her is it?

Troy – Only one way to find out

Gabriella – Troy I wonder what you think sometimes.

Troy Grabs Gabriella with his free hand and brings her towards the auditorium stage door and stops.

Troy – You ready Ella?

Gabriella - **nods**

Troy, Gabriella and Jessica enter the auditorium and face backwards to the seating area.

Mystery Person 1 and Mystery Person 2 – Troy Bolton??......Gabriella Montez???

Troy and Gabriella – Huh?

The Family turn around.

Troy – Oh My God!

Gabriella – SHARPIE!!!!!!!.......MS DARBUS!!!!!!!

Gabriella and Sharpay after graduation put the past behind them and became the best of friends until they lost contact also.

Sharpay – Oh my God! Gabi!! **embraces her past friend in a massive hug**

Ms Darbus – Welcome back Ms Montez!

Gabriella – Ms Darbus **gives Ms Darbus a hug**

Troy - **coughs** have you forgot that im here??

Sharpay- Troysiee!!!!

Troy – Hello Shar!!

Ms Darbus – Welcome Back to you too Mr Bolton!

Troy – Thanks Ms D!

* * *

This is the Second Chapter yes i know its sorta really bad but i promise the next one will have alot more and Ms Darbus and Sharpay will be introduced to Jessica.

Please Review!

Chloe xx


End file.
